Black and Whites Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song Black and Whites by Phil Vassar. Sam and Daniel reflect upon their life with each other. AU. Please R&R. Established relationship.


1/15/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Black and Whites'" It's sung by Phil Vassar, written by Phil Vassar and Craig Wiseman. It's from Phil's "Shaken Not Stirred" CD.

Rating: T Please R&R

A/N: Established Relationship, Daniel-Centric, AU.

It was a quiet Friday night in the home of Sam Carter-Jackson and her husband Daniel Jackson. They sat together in the living room on the sofa. In front of the sofa was a coffee table and nearby was a fireplace. Near the fireplace were many books shelves which held various books that Daniel had collected over the years. Hung upon the walls were various artifacts from digs Daniel had been on as a child with his parents as well as artifacts from various missions SG-1 had been on. Further out in the living room, away from the book shelves was a black baby grand piano.

They were holding each other closely without saying a word. It was a comfortable sort of silence. Both Sam and Daniel were thinking back to how they got where they were.

Daniel and Sam had been married for a little over four years. They each had sold both of their homes and bought a bigger, more spacious home in the same vicinity of their old homes and the SGC. They had been best friends for almost ten years and had always had feelings for each other, feelings of more that just being friends. But they never acted on these feelings, for the fear of the other person not reciprocating the feelings, the consequences this could have on the team and most of all, neither of them wanted to jeopardize their friendship.

In that time, General Landry was still the commander of the SGC after Hammond had left, and Sam and Daniel were still on SG-1 along with Cameron and Teal'c. It hadn't been long after General Landry had come to command the SGC that Sam and Daniel had finally admitted to themselves these feelings of more than friendship that they felt for each other.

After Sam and Daniel had admitted their feelings for each other, they told General Landry and he told them that if they were to find that their personal relationship jeopardized in any way their life at the SGC, they both would be reassigned to different teams. Understanding this, they reassured General Landry that this wouldn't be a problem and proved this by keeping their personal and work lives separate.

Sam and Daniel worked very well with each other, just like before they got married, if not more so. They were very in tune with the others feelings in any situation. In both their personal and work lives, they were each others rock, strength, protector, comforter, sounding board, but most importantly they knew that in any situation, they would die just to save the other.

The things Daniel really admired about Sam was her courage, how she stood up for what she believed in, her dedication and love for what she did, her strength not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. The archeologist loved that his wife was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, that she was ambitious, caring to others, and strong-willed.

Sam loved that Daniel was hard-working, caring to others, even if he often put others before himself, which wasn't a bad thing. She loved that he was passionate about his work, he was strong both mentally and physically, that he was loyal to both her and his team mates, he was trustworthy and humble.

Daniel and Sam were brought out of their day dreams as Daniel got up, looked at Sam and smiled and walked towards the piano and sat down. He began to play random songs, ones that he knew Sam loved and some that he himself enjoyed. Sam watched as her husband played a song she had never heard before, but as she listened to the song, she knew the words fit the two of them perfectly. Daniel too, listened and played and thought as to how this song fit them.

_So many choices in my life these days_

_So much confusion so many shades of gray_

_That sometimes I don't know my left from my right_

_But I've got these old black and whites_

Sam thought back on the many choices that Daniel had had to make in his life: the choice of whether to love someone again after Sha're died, the choice of what kind of home to buy for the two of them, the choice of whether or not to bring Daniel's piano along with them to their new house.

Sam smiled at that last thought, she was very glad that Daniel had decided to bring the piano to their new home. It wasn't often that he played, but when he did she could tell that it was something that he really enjoyed doing. It was something that he could do and not have to worry about work or life at the SGC or anything. It was just him and the piano and for that period of time that was all that mattered.

_Well, I'm every color that you can paint_

_A father, a lover, a mother and a sinner and a saint_

_From Sunday morning to Saturday night_

_I've got these old black and whites_

Sam smiled a big smile as she heard this verse and she looked up on the walls in their living room where pictures hung. These pictures were of the children that she and Daniel had had together. They had two boys and two girls. All four of their children looked like the both of them. They each had their parents' personalities and hard work ethic. The two names of their sons were: Jacob after Sam's dad and Cameron after their team mate and C.O. The two names of their daughters were: Madison and Skylar. There were professional portraits taken of each of them and then together as a group. Other pictures showed the fun times the children had with their parents while on various outings to the park, playground, on holiday at the beach, the many birthday parties etc.

Sam brought her attention back to Daniel and looked at him. He was wonderful father to their kids. He taught them so many new things each and every day and Sam marveled a how much they were learning and growing each day. The woman thought of how lucky she was to have such a loving and caring friend and lover. She thought of the many times that they had made love and wondered how on earth she ever did without him. He was so caring and thoughtful, sweet and kind. He was by far, the best lover she had ever known.

Daniel too reminisced about the life he had built with Sam and their children. He smiled as he thought of how much he loved them and how much they were like himself and Sam in their personalities. Daniel caught Sam's eye as she looked up at the pictures of their children hanging on the walls. He was blessed to have such a beautiful wife and beautiful children. Speaking of his wife, he blushed slightly at the thought of himself and her and the many times that they had made love.

The archeologist recalled the marriage to his first wife, Sha're and what a beautiful and wonderful lover she had been to him. Sha're had been special to him in many ways and it was now, years later that Daniel recalled the times they had made love as being wonderful and beautiful. He knew that he could think of Sha're now and smile in fond remembrance of her and the love they shared.

Daniel smiled an even bigger smile as he thought of his lover and wife, Sam. After Sha're died, Daniel wasn't sure if he would ever fall in love again but then he found Sam. The first time they had made love he knew that he was once again whole and complete. Sam was beautiful inside and outside and she was a gentle, caring, and sweet lover. While both experiences with Sam and Sha're were amazing, there was something about Sam that made Daniel feel as if he was home, that he was complete and that nothing could or would ever change that.

_Under the spotlight or all alone at midnight_

_I know I'm right where I belong_

_It always unwinds me, it finds me and reminds me _

_That life is as simple as a song_

_Lovers, they come and surely they go_

_They fly you so high say hello say goodbye and they leave you low_

_But that's all right here in these songs that I write_

_Right here on these old black and whites_

As both of them listened to the next few verses, they were each lost on their own thoughts. They each thought of the lovers they had had over the years. Daniel had had Sha're and Sam had had Jonas Hanson. Both of them could resonate with the lines in this verse. They had both been deeply hurt by the loss of their lovers; it had taken Sam and Daniel both a very long time to move on from these hurtful experiences.

_Under the spotlight or all alone at midnight _

_I know I'm right where I belong_

_It always unwinds me, yeah it finds me and reminds me_

_That life is as simple as a song_

Sam grinned at this line. It wasn't often that Daniel played the piano, but when he did, he played at night, often late into the night. He would often play songs for her, songs that she loved ones that made her laugh or he would play a song that he had made up on the spot. But whatever he played, Sam knew as did Daniel that playing the piano was something they both enjoyed. It was a time for them to be together and just enjoy each others company. It was a place where time was put on hold and life was simple, and carefree.

_So roll over Beethoven – cause 'ol Phil could use some room_

_I may be out of time and I may be out of tune_

_But you know how it feels to pour out your life_

_Right here on these old black and whites_

_Livin' life in black and white _

The last verse was sung and Sam looked at Daniel and grinned. Then she got up from the sofa and went and sat down next to him. Sam leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips and said "Honey that was beautiful! I am amazed at your talent. You really are wonderful! I couldn't help but think of you and our kids and what a wonderful father and amazing lover you are" With a smile on her face, she kissed her husband again and he responded to her kiss. He pulled back, and then spoke "Thanks Sam for that compliment. I appreciate it. I was thinking a lot about you and us and our kids as I sang this song. But most importantly I thought of how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

Sam nodded her head in agreement and then wrapped her arms around her husband. Daniel then whispered in his wife's ear, "It's a good thing that the kids are over at their Uncle Cameron's house tonight, all day Saturday and Sunday". He had a wicked grin on his face as he kissed her deeply. After many minutes, they pulled back breathless and looked in each others eyes. Desire and wanting and need was the only thing they saw. Daniel got up and took Sam's hand and together they went into their bedroom where they showed each other all night long, just how much they loved and respected each other.

The two lovers didn't get out of bed until their kids came home late Sunday night. If they did get out of bed it was only to shower, eat or drink coffee. They enjoyed their time together and showing to each other how much they loved the other.


End file.
